


“I predict that I’m going to overdo it....”

by ContractCrawdad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Stuffing, Stuffing aftermath, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad
Summary: It would appear that Padparadscha has already overdone it. Whoops.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	“I predict that I’m going to overdo it....”

Rhodonite was in a hurry. She and the rest of the Off Colors were gathering up their things and getting ready to depart from Lars’ house and head towards their respective Little Homeschool courses. The final thing she needed to do was grab Padparadscha from the kitchen. The naturally tardy gem generally needed to be escorted from place to place, unless you could afford to wait for her to go at her own pace. As it was, Rhodonite had no such time to spare.

“Paddy, are you almost ready to head out?” She asked as she entered the kitchen. “We need to leave now, or we’ll be late for Amethyst’s class on- oh dear. Not again…” Rhodonite nervously ran a hand through her hair as she took in the scene in front of her.

Surrounded by crumbs and cupcake wrappers, Padparadscha sat at the kitchen table. Her distended belly had burst through the front of her dress, and yet she was still trying to fit yet another cupcake down her gullet. Her gut churned and gurgled in protest. This was not a surprise, since this appeared to be the last of about 3 dozen cupcakes that the Off Colors had planned on bringing to a potluck later in the week.

While her dress could once have been described as puffy and loose hanging, it was now almost skintight. Well, everywhere except for her exposed stomach that is. While her midsection was bloated beyond all reason with food, it was clear that the rest of her form was just plain old fat. Between her inner-tube arms, plump lips, and second chin, Padparadscha was a certified chubster.

Her layers of fat weren’t exactly a new development, however. Whenever she was left alone with food without someone to pace her and let her catch up to the present, Padparadscha overexerted her stomach without fail. She would just eat and eat, and by the time she thought she was approaching fullness, her belly had already been at its max for quite some time.

Though in truth, her late predictions were only _partially_ to blame – she really did enjoy food, as well as the bloated feeling that followed, content to let everyone else assume that she only over-ate accidentally. After stuffing herself to capacity (and beyond) so many times, it was to be expected that her body had quite a lot of extra poundage.

“We really need to get better at keeping an eye on you when you’re in the kitchen...” Rhodonite fretted. “Are you alright Padparadscha?” She was about to extend one of her four arms to help her crewmate stand upright, but thought better of it. The short gem looked so full that getting her standing likely wouldn’t be an option for a while.

Catching up to the present and noticing Rhodonite’s presence, Padparadscha turned her head sluggishly to address her. “I predict that I’m going to overdo it.... again…” She groaned, sinking her head into the ring of flab around her neck. A deep belch came from the depths of her stomach, and a chubby hand rose to cover her mouth several seconds too late.

Before Rhodonite could confirm that the Sapphire’s prediction was _very_ accurate, both halves of Rutile stuck their heads through the doorway. “Is everything alright?” “Is anything wrong?” They asked simultaneously.

Rhodonite sighed. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Paddy just kept eating long after she hit her limit. Again. Oh, I feel just terrible, it was my turn to make sure she didn’t get carried away…”

“Geez, it happened _again_?” Asked the left Rutile (Who had been given the nickname ‘Lefty’ for accuracy’s sake).

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that she just eats that much because she likes it.” Accused Righty, the pair of twins strolling fully into the room.

“I mean yeah, she lags behind a little bit, but only by like a minute. She must’ve been back here gorging herself for at least a half-hour.” Continued Righty. Her assessment of Padparadscha’s intentions was extremely accurate, even if it was mostly intended as a joke. 

“I… um… predict that the twins of Rutile are going to make a completely erroneous accusation!” She stammered, not actually using her ‘future’ vision. After another few moments, she spoke nervously. “V…v-very funny you two! I – I would never _purposely_ -”

“We’re only kidding Paddy!” Lefty assured her. “But even if you were a little bit of a hedonist, it’d be alright. Plenty of gems have trouble controlling their appetites!”

“Yeah! I mean, just look at Rhodonite!” Righty said, swiveling to address the tall purple gem. “If you ask me, she’s been enjoying her unlimited access to Spacetries a little bit _too_ much!” She teased, giving Rhodonite’s butt a poke.

Rhodonite let out a surprised yelp. While it was true that her hips had grown since opening the bakery, she didn’t appreciate the reminder. The fact that her lower half wobbled uncontrollably whenever she walked was something that she blamed on Lars’ pastries. The things were addictive, and her general anxiety about… everything quickly turned her occasional munching into a frequent stress-relieving habit. As a result, her hips easily eclipsed Garnet’s, and she had become the very definition of pear-shaped. 

The four-armed gem was just glad that the Off Colors had decided to return to space eventually- her wider figure wasn’t very compatible with most Earth doorways. Or chairs. She was almost at the point where she needed two of them to sit comfortably.

“W-well! You two are the last gems who should be accusing others of a lack of self-control.” Rhodonite scolded, ignoring the fact that the twins had a point about Padparadscha’s gluttony as well as her own. “Remember the first time you two tried eating?” She huffed, placing all four of her hands on her ample hips. “You got so carried away that you literally burst your stomach! You poofed yourselves and left a pile of half-digested food behind.”

“Rhodonite! You promised that you would stop bringing that up!” Lefty hissed, unable to suppress an embarrassed blush.

“And besides, it’s not like that was our fault.” Added Righty defensively. “We have two mouths and only one stomach! Disaster was inevitable.”

Rolling both sets of eyes at the twin’s excuse, Rhodonite turned her attention back to Padparadscha. The flabby gem was looking awfully worried as she realized that she would need to stand soon.

“Don’t you worry about a thing Paddy!” Rhodonite reassured. “We’ll just say you were feeling under the weather! You can afford to miss one day of Little Homeschool, you poor thing.”

After a pause, the orange seer gave an appreciative smile. “I see a marvelous vision of mercy, performed by Rhodonite! I’m going to appreciate it a great deal!” A soft burp rumbled from between her plump lips as she relaxed into her seat and attempted to soothe her overtaxed belly.

“Yeah, it’s alright. I think that we can all agree that it would be cruel to make you spend all day on your feet in this state.” Righty added as she and Rhodonite headed out of the room.

A thought occurred to Lefty. “Wait... does Padparadscha even have feet? I’ve never actually seen-”

“Oh my god, you can’t just ask people if they have feet!” Righty interjected.

“You two are so silly!” Rhodonite chuckled. “Everyone knows that Sapphires-” Her answer was cut off as they closed the door behind them.

Alone with the aftermath of her feast, the orange gem stretched her lard-filled arms and yawned, her stomach signaling that it was time to sleep and focus on digestion. Just as soon as her churning belly had worked through its contents, she would get right back to snacking, a little fatter than she had been yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have had too much fun with the dialogue here! 
> 
> Had the idea for this one for a long time. I love the Off Colors, but it's a shame they went so underutilized in the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
